Sabemos
by Zenglynch
Summary: El cambio, puede que provenga de un gran golpe. Pero ¿cuál de todos? one-shot


Sé que algo anda mal. Lo presiento, sin embargo no puedo canalizar lo que es. No es el, soy yo.

Debo cambiar de alguna forma, pero lo mejor sería alejarme, desparecer.

Miro el vacio, su profundidad. No es necesario decir lo que planeaba al estar a la orilla del puente, pero si era necesaria la causa. Cuantos cayeron en lo mismo, cuantos decidieron lo que yo a último momento pise el freno. Esto no se soluciona así, no lo hace.

Si tan solo no hubiera sucedido, si él no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría aquí. Mi único amigo es el viento, frio pero acogedor, es mi única compañía en estos momentos. Sigo sin saber qué hacer, pero el vacio del puente queda totalmente descartado.

-Supuse que estarías aquí.- una voz salió de mi amigo viento. No quería mirarlo, no ahora.- A veces tienes las ideas más locas, Ally.- lo dice bromeando, para romper el hielo de seguro, pero la brisa se le adelanto.

Sigo de espaldas. No lo mirare, no lo hare.

-¿A qué viniste a detenerme o alentarme?- le pregunto.

-Se que no lo harías.- responde.

-Y si lo hago.- no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una opción. No quería herirlo, solo quiero estar sola.

-No serias la Ally que conozco.- vuelve a mencionar mi nombre, me estoy aburriendo.- Eres inteligente, sabes que esta no es la salida.

-Soy una cobarde, está en mis genes. Que ya no lo viste, con tus propios ojos.- casi le grito. No pude aguantar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se me escaparan.

-Sé que es difícil, pero yo te ayudare, saldremos delante de alguna forma. Hare lo que sea-tomo una pausa, sentí que se acercaba al escuchar sus zapatos chocar contra el suelo. - No quiero perderte.- susurra

No aguante más, y lo miro. Otra promesa rota.

Su aspecto estaba peor que el mío, sus ojos y su nariz roja por el llanto, ojeras de no haber dormido bien, su cabello rubio esta todo despeinado y de seguro no había comido. Todo por buscarme, buscarme, a mi… yo, todo es mi culpa. A veces creo que mi existencia perjudica a todos.

-Lo siento.- es lo único que alcanzo a decir, para luego romper a llorar en su hombro. El me corresponde el abrazo, un abrazo fuerte. Su calor me invade para acogerme.

Al estar sola, me hago más daño de lo que ya tengo. No es tiempo de lamentarse, es tiempo de seguir adelante. Pero al mismo tiempo, parte de mi quiere seguir con más dolor. Un castigo, tal vez sea aquello.

Aun no paró de llorar. Cada vez lo abrazo más fuerte en busca de más calor.

Comienzo a regular mi respiración, pero aun así sin parar de sollozar.

-Lo siento.- repito. El me acaricio mi corta melena, así es melena, sigo sin poder creerlo.

-No es tu culpa.- no quiero discutir.- Solo no vuelvas a escapar así. Por si no lo sabes hay gente que te ama. Yo te amo.

Era el momento perfecto para mirarnos a los ojos, y que me quitara las lágrimas suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Lamentablemente, yo no podía despegarme de su hombro.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí. El clima no nos acompaña.- comenzó a caminar, no tengo otra opción más que seguirle.

Levanto la vista y a lo lejos veo su auto de radiante amarillo. Es hermoso, a pesar del bulto que ahora posee en la parte trasera.

Aun estoy aferrada a él, no quiero separarme nunca.

Llegamos a su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, entro y me acomodo en el asiento. Nos quedamos callados mirándonos, mirando lo miserable que luce nuestra apariencia. Cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, lo detengo.

-Austin.- lo llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupado.

-Yo también te amo.- Sonríe y se me acerca para plantarme un beso en la frente. Recién ahora me siento viva de nuevo.

Estoy aquí para vivir, como yo quiera y con quien yo quiera.

No mirare atrás.

Quiero cambiar.

Pero… ¿ya no lo hice?

- _Don't hold back,__packing my bags and giving the__academy a rain check…__1_

Suena la radio, la cual, mas el motor eran los únicos que proporcionaban ruido al ambiente. No era tenso, ni incomodo, pero una conversación estaba demás.

Sabemos lo que sucede. Pero no lo que viene. Y no queremos pensar en ello.

**1: ****Canción It's Time de Imagine Dragons**

**N/A: Solo se me vino a la cabeza y lo escribí.**

**Soy consciente de que lo deje inconcluso…**

**Un minuto… yo debería estar haciendo tarea.**

**Pd: es solo un one shot, sin continuación :D**

**Lo siento…**


End file.
